Her Bleeding Eyes
by FadedxEyes
Summary: Dark and self-destructive, she struggles to let go of who she was and look at who she can be. Summary is bad, but the story is good. Hiei/oc
1. Fall and Rise

Author's note-This is rated for blood and gore, (possible) hinting on multiple on things, and angst.

Pairings- Hiei/Kumi, Riku/Erika

Disclaimer: My own story, I own nothing except the story itself and my own character. I don't and will never own Yu Yu Hakusho (I'd just mess it up)

**Her Bleeding Eyes**

**By:**

**FadedxEyes**

**Twenty Years Ago:**

The thief ran quickly through the forest, the Spirit Guards were close behind her and gaining. She used a lot of energy to get the artifact that she gripped tightly in her hand, and was sporting several injuries due to it. The item in question was an onyx tiara studded with small diamonds, which was held under maximum security.

With a blur, the woman stood high up in a nearby tree, watching the guards run by. She sighed and tightened her grip on the artifact. Cringing inwardly, she tenderly checked her bloody arm; the bone was broken.

Most of the guards, by now, have retreated back to the Palace, but, unbeknownst to the thief, some stayed behind in hopes she would come out of her hiding place. She slowly descended from the tree; keeping her broken in mind. Again, she ran expertly through the familiar forest, however this time with guards stalking behind her. After reaching a small clearing, she stopped.

The woman's claws grew longer as she chanted an incantation. Gun fire silenced her speaking. Searing, white pain shot through her chest as warm liquid streamed down her front. Hands trying to stop the stream, she fell to her knees, coughing up more blood. The woman had been shot in the chest. Her bloody body laid on the ground as guards checked to make sure she was dead. They left her there to report her death to the Ruler and celebrate.

However, Shadow's Blood, as she calls herself, was not dead. Her spirit escaped to the Human World after the body died. The spirit inhabited the body of an unborn baby without a proper soul, altering the genetics to match her own. Seven months later she was reborn, two weeks premature. She used a small amount of her psychic ability to get her new name close to her true name. Her new name was Kumiko Takemenay.

**15 Years Later:**

_A year later the same couple had a baby boy named Riku. _

_The couple was ignorant and abusive. They beat and neglected their children. Despite this, a demon and a human grew close and Shadow's Blood would survive_

Kumiko hung upside down on the sofa, staring at the blank TV screen Riku walked into the room, looking questioning at his sister.

"Hey, Riri," Kumi said, acknowledging his presence.

"Hey, Kume, what are you doing?"

Screaming and cussing echoed from down the hall, changing the course of their conversation. "Hey, are they fighting _again?_" Kumi asked, sliding to the floor. "Yeah, it looks really bad this time, I saw a gun," he sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Nah, don't worry, it's probably the same thing as always. _Daddy_ got drunk and came home with a new shade of lipstick on his collar, the gun's just for emphasis or—"she trailed off before making one of her 'famous' comments.

**Kumiko!!**

Both teens look at each other; this wasn't part of their parents' usual argument. Riku helped pull his sister to her feet as the heavy footfalls of their father neared the living room. Brother and sister walked towards the door. "Get back here," the man said through gritted teeth; a vein visibly bulged in his forehead. Kumi turned around, angered at being told what to do, by a_ human _no less.

However, as soon as the woman turned around, everything started to happen. A gun cocked, a trigger pulled, and a bullet tore out of a bullet. Kumi was too shocked to think, not that she could have done much. Her powers weren't fully recovered and then the matter of revealing who she was.

She felt the bullet tear into her skin, centimeters from her human body's heart. Blood streaming from her front and mouth, she fell, face first to the floor. Both men expected her to be dead, so that's how she had to act. In truth, with just with a little bit of attention, she'd be fine…..and then kill the man that had shot her in the most gruesome of ways.

Riku collapsed around her, crying and screaming, he pulled his sister onto her back. 'Daddy dearest' walked out of the room, mumbling something. Riku's screams continued throughout the night before he fell asleep on the bloody body.

Riku's father got sent to jail for life on murder charges, but not before his wife divorced him (though the woman didn't seem to upset over her 'daughters' death). The funeral was scheduled for the Friday of that week, though the body 'mysteriously disappeared' before then. In reality, Kumi waited until the right moment to escape and seized it when it came along.

After that fiasco, she escaped back to the Demon World to take out her anger. After her initial killing spree, that marked her return, she went on smaller rampages until her energy grew more.

_Man, I hate being shot_

End of chapter one! Please review. I'll update soon, but I have to get some ideas and do my school stuff. But, I do have a long weekend so possibly, I could have chapter two up early next week. Anywayz, sorry it's king of short, but the chapters will get longer.


	2. Shadow's Blood

Her Bleeding Eyes

Yay! Chapter 2! Thank you to all who commented or added me to their favorite author's list! You made me so happy; I got inspiration to write this chapter. Oh yeah, I will never demand comments but they do make me happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kumi/Shadow's Blood and the story itself.

**Her Bleeding Eyes**

**By:**

**FadedxEyes**

The Spirit Detectives stood around Koenma's desk. Yusuke was complaining about never getting a vacation, while the poor ruler was trying to explain why they were even there. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei just stood back, watching the events unfold.

"Urameshi, shut up!" Kuwabara yelled after ten minutes of just standing there. Yusuke looked around sheepishly, as if he forgot his companions were behind him. "Thank you Kuwabara. Anyway, Yusuke would you like to know why you are here?" Koenma asked with, trying to keep his temper under control. "Umm, sure, that'd be nice," the spirit detective said, realizing he was here for an actual reason. However, before Koenma could talk, Yusuke mumbled something about how toddlers shouldn't be rulers.

"I have a new mission for you all," after pausing for dramatic effect, he continued, ignoring Yusuke's comment. "The arrest of Shadow's Blood," even the Lord of the Spirit World cringed slightly at the mention of her name. However, judging by the two human's expressions, they would need more of an explanation.

"Didn't Shadow's Blood disappear about twenty years ago?" Kurama asked. "Yes, but about five years ago, more murders and thefts started happening, following the same m.o. as before." "Wait! So who exactly is this 'Shadow's Blood' guy?" Yusuke chimed in.

"Shadow's Blood is a centuries-old cat demon and a _woman_, not a man. She's a highly trained assassin and an expert thief and is at the top of the 'Most Wanted' list. Not much else is known about her; she's too fast to be picked up on the cameras, too trained to trip off a motion detector or any booby traps or anything! She can also shield her own aura, so she'll only be found if she wants to be found," Koenma explained, in one breath,

"Well geez, that'll make finding her easy!" Yusuke fumed. "Or do you think we're so awesome we can find her on our own?" Kuwabara asked, causing everyone else in the room to sigh at his stupidity. "Actually, I called you here today so I could tell you now, and not waste any time later. You see, mainly she just goes on random sprees. But, there is a pattern she follows; every third full moon, at moonrise, she breaks into this palace for a theft. That time is coming up in two weeks," Koenma clarified, breathing throughout his speech this time.

"So, you made me ditch Keiko, _again_, for something that's not gonna happen for two weeks?" Yusuke growled again. "Yusuke, you don't understand! You have to know this now, so you can prepare," the small ruler whined. It was past his nap time and he quite cranky.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Call me when she actually gets here," Yusuke said as he walked out the door, disregarding what his boss had just said. Apparently, Yusuke's words counted for the others, for they followed him out the door. What they left behind was a Koenma on the verge on a temper tantrum.

With Yusuke and co.

"Hey, Kurama, do you know anything else about this 'Shadow's Blood' chick?" Yusuke asked, realizing he should've probably stayed to find out more about her. The four teens had strayed into a park while deciding what to do.

"Not much, I've only run into her once. She's violent, aggressive, cut-throat, and has a colorful vocabulary. Most of the Makia's residents want her dead, but she does have some supporters," the red-head gave his information. "I bet she'd be fun," Yusuke replied with a grin. The others sighed, watching the fourteen year-old slip into LaLa Land.

Keiko Yukimura stood not to far away and heard the boy's insensitive comment. She fumed and stomped over to the small group, wondering what and who they were talking about. "Yusuke! Yusuke!" Keiko called, Kuwabara waited to see what would happen. Hiei and Kurama, however, had left earlier, after Yusuke's comment.

"Uh, hey Keiko," he slurred slightly. "What are you talking about?" she said, playing dumb. "Um, coffee?" he replied, questionably delayed. "Hmm. What's 'fun' about coffee?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Yusuke decided to take this as a hint to run back to his house. Kuwabara tried to comfort her, but Keiko was already right behind him. The orange haired teen walked back to his own house, muttering 'whipped' in Yusuke's direction.

With Koenma

Koenma sat at his desk, stacks and stacks of papers littered over the oak desk. His hand was cramping after signing and stamping about three piles and more were steadily being brought in. Though, the ruler wasn't paying attention and let multiple demons into the Human World, granted many people their lives back, and many other things.

Just as he finished signing a fourth stack, Botan rushed in. Her sudden appearance deflated his need for a hissy fit. "What is it?" he asked, half-heartedly, before she could even get out the words 'Koenma, sir.' She blinked slightly and regained herself. "I just got the news. One of the spies has a lead on where Shadow's Blood might be!"

The toddler's mood instantly rising, he jumped on top of his desk, kicking off some piles as he did. "Get as many men as you can out there to follow the lead. Send for the Team right away!" Koenma cheered. Botan smiled at his new joy before leaving to do what she was told. The blue haired woman bubbly gave out Koenma's orders to the troops, but faltered when talking to Yusuke.

"What do you mean, 'Koenma needs to see me'?" the teen screeched through the communicator. "I was just there, now what does he want!" "Yusuke please, just come now. I'm setting up a portal so gather up everyone else." After much more arguing, he huffily gave in, "Fine! Where's the portal going to be?" Botan disconnected the line after giving the location and time.

A half hour later, the Team stood in Koenma's office for the second time that day. "Yusuke, don't start complaining," the toddler advised upon seeing the boy's mouth open. All four members of the Team were there, which surprised him. "Shadow's Blood was spotted about forty minutes ago, and the lead is being followed. So, I need you all here incase she is found and we need help capturing her." Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to want to point out the word 'incase' but decided against it.

Before the boys could 'make themselves to home,' the door opened abruptly. Five strong looking men walked in. Four of them carried the form of a small, unconscious woman. Each of them roughly carried one of her limbs. The fifth man stood in front of Koenma's desk, the two of them talking in whispers.

Yusuke and Kuwabara strained to see the woman, but their view was abstracted by the heavy-built men holding her. Koenma's voice rose above a whisper, "Put her under maximum security, and make sure to use the energy restricting shackles. We'll keep her there until she regains consciousness and decide what to do with her then." The men left to do what they were told to.

"Aren'tcha gonna give her medical attention!?" Kuwabara shouted, taking everyone by surprise. The toddler gave him a pointed look with raised eyebrows. "Kuwabara, she's facing the death penalty, there's no point in it." "You mean she doesn't deserve it! Maybe she is an evil monster-demon, but she's a woman and she's suffering!" Kuwabara continued. "How can she be suffering if she's not even awake, stupid?" Yusuke questioned.

"Her energy is way low, an-," "Kuwabara enough!" Koenma silenced the worried teen. "Now, all of you, out! I'll send for you when she wakes up." With that they were ushered out the door like cattle. Kuwabara mumbling about injustice, Yusuke complaining about always getting called over no-big-deals, and Kurama and Hiei stayed silent.

This chapter is basically setting more background, it'll have more about Kumi/Shadow's Blood soon (probably next chapter). Anywayz, I'll update, so please review and I'll be happy! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	3. Outbursts

Her Bleeding Eyes

Here's chapter two! I hope you like it, so you'll review and I'll be inspired to write more (though, probably I'll update anyway, I really enjoy writing this story). Also, I want to thank all my faithful and new readers, I love you all (in a school appropriate way, as people in my school say.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did I'd mess it up, no one would watch, and I'd be poor. I do, however, own Kumi/Shadow's Blood and the story itself.**

**Her Bleeding Eyes**

**By:**

**FadedxEyes**

Kurama walked down the cold passage way, following his escort. He had been summoned to the Palace by Koenma, for Shadow's Blood had awakened and Kurama was the best one to interrogate her. His escort, a heavy built ogre, turned off to a side cell, opened it, and waited outside while Kurama walked in. _It's like they're sacrificing me to her,_ Kurama thought to himself.

The woman he had come for looked very much asleep, chained by her wrists, ankles, waist, and neck to the moldy wall. Her clothes hung in pieces off of her sickly skinny frame, revealing a great deal of her pale, scarred skin. Her face was soft, delicate, and even fragile, as if you could break it just by looking at her wrong.

Knotted black hair fell to her chained waist, tangled red hair laid against her arms, held up in pony-tails. Small red tipped with black cat ears protruded from under her messy hair, seven matching cat tails showed from behind her. Her bottom lip was raised slightly, hinting on hidden fangs.

The red head then sighted her injuries. Her left arm was completely covered with bloody bandages; the same went for the right arm, except the coverings only went from shoulder to elbow. Her aforementioned clothes were splattered with multiple unknown substances. Some of the scars looked fresh and irritated. Her legs were clad in ripped fishnet stockings and a trail of blood dripping onto the concrete flooring.

After the boy had finished studying her features, she lifted her long-lashed eyelids, revealing the deep red eyes beneath. She didn't make any noise but her breathing did speed up a little.

"Shadow's Blood?" the fox demon asked her. No answer. She shifted her weight uncomfortably multiple times before sliding painfully to the floor. Kurama had begun to think she was a mute, because none of her movements held any sound to them, but after ten minutes into the silence, a small voice quavered.

"Where am I?" the weak voice still stung with poison. "Reikai Prison," she stiffened when his voice rang out in the small cell. "Who..er you?" she asked again, the word 'are' coming out as a low grunt. "I'm here to ask you a few questions and then escort you to your hearing," he replied. "…didn't ask why..here..I –sked _who_ you er," her speech was barely audible and faded in and out of the demon's trained ears. "I'm Kurama," his voice held some secret pity for her. She seemed as if she wanted to say something, but instead of words, blood lightly streamed down her chin. However she ignored as if it were the most obvious thing to her, or she just didn't care about her own health.

"The spies said they found you passed out in blood in a small, partially collapsed cave. What were doing there?" he asked in his even tone, ignoring the wondrous scent of her blood. "_Yo-kko_..urama?" she stuttered again, avoiding the question. He nodded and asked the question again. This 'game' went on for about two more hours, Kurama asking questions and Shadow's Blood ignoring them altogether. When the time came for Kurama to leave, the guard opened the door, revealing a deeply annoyed Kurama and a slightly more bloody Shadow's Blood (who had been bleeding from her mouth off-an-on throughout the whole interview).

"Did she answer any of Koenma-sama's interrogations?" the frog demon asked roughly. "No," the red-head replied, making his way back to Koenma's office until he would be needed again. The guard, who would normally be wetting himself over the girl, waltzed into the cell, for he had no fear over anyone who was chained to a wall.

The Spirit Detectives (who had all been gathered together) had a half hour to kill in Koenma's office, and all of them were bored to tears. Botan hurried into the room, and began to hurl out random words before calming down. "What are you guys still doing here?" she finally found actual words. "The hearing's not t-" "No, it's right now!" and with that the hysteric woman ushered them around the palace until the came to the right room.

Apparently, from what they gathered from Botan's jumbled words, the hearing had been moved forward and no one had told them. Angered faces watched as the five of them hurried into their seats, not being quiet in the least. After everyone had settled down, the hearing started.

Shadow's Blood sat chained to a chair in the middle of the chamber, seats stretched all around the chamber. Kurama noticed that the woman was sporting even more injuries than when he left. Her eyes were blackened, her lips were swollen (or cracked and bleeding in places), the scent of burnt flesh hung around her, and she seemed to be barely keeping conscious.

"Shadow's Blood you are here, facing death penalty on charges of: murder of humans and demons, thefts," the list went on and on, the woman seemed to be proud of her 'accomplishments.' "In my own opinion, you deserve to die right here and now, but I have to hear from the jury before my ruling will stand," the ogress said harshly.

"Has the subject answered any of the questions Lord Koenma inquired?" Kurama stood and replied flatly, "no." That was pretty much the icing on the cake; Shadow's Blood was getting the death penalty. Before the judge could officially declare this ruling, Kuwabara went hysteric.

"You can't send an injured woman to die! You don't even know if this is the person you want!" this and other similar things were screamed out by the tall teen. People yelled at him to shut up, but in the end, Yusuke covered his mouth and shoved him back down on the seat…hard.

Kurama and Hiei noticed a weird glint in Shadow's Blood's eyes appear at the outburst. Her breath seemed to quicken as she dug her claws into the chair; a horrible, shrill scream escaped her bloodied lips. All eyes turned to the source of the sound.

She looked around with glazed eyes, her screaming forming into words. "Of course I killed them all, who else could have accomplished it? I am _not _injured," the last comment sounded more like she was trying to convince herself, rather than Kuwabara. Her head fell forward with a small snarl and then shot right back up; her red eyes seemed to glow with light all their own.

"I killed them, like I will kill you all, and then I will kill _him,_" she spat out every word, accenting the word 'him.' The words digressed to screaming, her head slamming forward again.

"**Stop!"**

Her last words echoed through the high-ceilinged chamber. The probably broken body fell limp in the chained, wooden chair. Koenma stood to give out orders, "take her back to maximum security, I want her awake and _possibly_ sane for the execution."

Kuwabara again shouted as everyone shuffled out of the double doors.

_Stop!_

The word seemed to still hang around the chamber, and in the Spirit Detectives' minds. What did it mean?

I hope the ending doesn't sound cheesy, I couldn't think of a good way to, I guess it's okay-_ish_…is it? I've noticed that Kumi kind of sounds Mary-Sueish since she's supposed to be a 'breath-taking beauty.' That's just how I see her, but she does have her flaws (in no way is she 'picture perfect'), she doesn't make everyone fall in love her, and she does have a personality. Anyway, I hope you like it, review (please), and look for the update. It might take a little longer for me to update, I need to work out a few ideas. 


	4. Second Chances

Her Bleeding Eyes

Here's the fourth chapter. I want to send a very special thank you to Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl for commenting on every chapter so far. I hope you comment on this chapter too. Also, I thank everyone who reads. I hope you like this one. 

**Disclamer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and no one would want me to. I won the story and Kumi. **

Her Bleeding Eyes

By:

FadedxEyes

Koenma sat, face flat on his desk. Even injured, Shadow's Blood was causing uproar; most of the guards were too scared to go within one hundred feet of her cell. The Prince of the Spirit World shuddered at all the screaming that when on from that end of the Palace, never before had he heard this woman make so much noise.

The loud sound of frenzied footfalls echoed from the aforementioned end of the Palace. "Koenma-sama," the voice of Botan floated to his ears, "you should at least give her medical attention. It's cruel to keep her locked in there and let your guards abuse her." "Botan, you know that wouldn't do any good, she's getting the death sentence, she admitted to all of the murders," Koenma said lowly.

"Yes, but she was in a moment of insanity! You don't know," she quieted, losing her train of thought. "But, I _do_ know, sane or insane, she's the one. And, suppose she did get medical treatment. She'd probably try to break out or, if that plan didn't work, try to stab someone with the IV needle," he stated, "Anyway, why are you so concerned on the mattered? You know how much of a pain she has been."

Botan was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Yes, I know. But, like I said, it's just cruel." Her solemn speaking was interrupted by a beeping coming from the folds of her kimono, signaling she was needed by one of the other ferry girls. With a bow and a slightly irrated look, she left the office, leaving an even crankier Koenma behind.

Not too much later came the time the toddler had been waiting for, Shadow's Blood's execution. He walked, slightly giddy, to her cell. Five, red-skinned ogres stood guard right outside of the cell, and many more were stationed all around the block.

Inside the cell, he saw the Legendary Shadow's Blood, a mess of matted hair, scarred flesh, and ripped clothes. Her eyes were closed, but he had the feeling that she was very much awake.

"S-Shadow's Blood," he said, faltering slightly. The blood red eyes opened slowly in an expressionless gaze. "Koenma-_sama_," she purred, putting a cocky accent on the suffix. "Have you come to tell me it's time to get my head chopped off?" Koenma cringed inwardly at how she worded her own demise.

Looking at her, he realized why Botan's tone was filled with disgust at her care, or lack thereof. The assassin that caused so much terror (not to mention all of the paperwork) looked……pitiful. Her eyes gleamed the same moment this thought occurred, but she remained quiet.

The words and screams from her 'episode' the previous week echoed in his skull. Kuwabara's and Botan's speeches mixed in also, giving the stressed toddler a headache.

Right then he knew he couldn't send this woman to die; his conscious wouldn't let him, nor would Botan and Kuwabara.

With a defeated sigh, Koenma leaned against the wall. "No, I haven't come for that. You're not being executed, you are receiving medical care and then I'll decide what to do with you. It seems people have placed sympathy with you and your death would cause a slight uproar," he said solemnly.

Her scarred features twisted into a smirk, "what can I say? People love me," she sighed with a nonchalant shrug.

Koenma left to call off the execution, get a bed ready in the hospital wing, and to get the proper group to move her. Throughout all of these tasks, one thought echoed in his mind, _'my dad is going to kill me.' _

* * *

Again, Koenma found himself absently signing the papers that towered on his desk. It had been three weeks since he had called off Shadow's Blood's execution, and his prediction was right, his father wasn't happy at all. The Lord of the Spirit World still winced every time he sat down and had to sleep with an ice pack on his backside.

But, for some reason, King Enma hadn't overrun his son's decision. Most likely, the elder wanted to teach him a lesson, 'you must reap what you have sown.' Koenma had learned this lesson, but by then he couldn't have done anything or he would have the wrath of an angry Grim Reaper to deal with.

In the beginning, Shadow's Blood refused to cooperate with the doctors brave enough to face her. But after awhile, she had let them nurse and bandage her wounds; apparently she was healing fast and regaining her strength. Koenma didn't know if this was good or bad, he still had to convince himself this ordeal wouldn't end badly.

He tried to compare it to the cases of Hiei and Kurama, they had both been demons high up on the 'Most Wanted' list, and now great assets to the current team of Spirit Detectives.

He didn't need another Spirit Detective, but (as he wishfully liked to think) maybe she would prove a great help to them….if she didn't try to kill them first that is. But, he didn't like to dwell on that last bit. This had to turn out well enough or his precious behind would be hamburger for the next century and a half.

A rough voice sounded over the intercom, telling Koenma that the four detectives had arrived.

Koenma had actually devised a semi good plan, in his own biased opinion. After Shadow's Blood recovered, send her off with the team so they could keep a good watch on her, and then decide what to do, based on her behavior. The last part made him sound like a human parent trying to handle spoiled child.

The four boys walked into the office, unaware as to what Koenma had planned. "What is it, now?" Yusuke whined, as if he had an actual life other than fighting off demons. "As you may now, Shadow's Blood has not been executed and is currently receiving medical attention," Koenma paused, noticing the relief soften Kuwabara's scowl. He then, drumming his fingers together, took a new, less formal approach.

"You see, I have to prove to my dad that I made the right decision by calling off the execution. So, I need you all to look after her and try to calm her down," he finished with a slight 'aheh' sigh.

Yusuke's eye twitched. "You think that I want to go around reforming every living demon because I have so much time on my hands? Well I don't! My job was to just kill or capturing demons and save innocent bystanders, not run an intervention workshop," the teen ranted, referring to the aforementioned cases of Hiei and Kurama. "And I can't also be a part time babysitter to just because you made a bad call."

"Yusuke, think about it, if we don't help her out, she'll die!" Kuwabara reasoned in his own way. Obviously, he was all for Koenma's plan. "I would be inconvenienced as well as Yusuke, bluntly my 'parents' are getting suspicious of my disappearances," Kurama took the team leader's side. Though the fox's speech made Yusuke want to call him a 'mama's boy', he refrained since the demon chose his side. Hiei didn't voice his own opinion, though everyone knew he had no interest in caring for another.

"Well, you have no chose, it's up to me to decide what cases you take and which ones you don't, seeing as I'm your boss," the toddler almost growled, 'bad mood' was an understatement. The usual arguing took place, the others sighed at the two's immaturity. "Enough is enough, Yusuke, you have to do this. Now, I have already contacted Genkai, and even though she didn't sound too happy about it, she said Shadow's Blood can stay at the temple, as long as she doesn't break anything. Now, at least one of you will have to watch over her at all times no matter what. Come now, you all have to get acquainted with her."

* * *

Koenma lead the four the hospital wing and stopped in front of room 109, Shadow's Blood's room. Looking through the window, all they could see were the dividers set up around the bed and the machines. A light blue-skinned ogress wearing a white doctor's coat approached them, holding a medical chart.

"She demanded to have those dividers up and to nurse her arms herself, besides that she's actually been what one could call cooperative. The cuts and gashes have healed up nicely, leaving no scars behind. Much to her distaste, she has been bathed and groomed, her hair has a healthy sheen to it and her eyes aren't as glazed. Though her skin is still really pale, I'm thinking that's her natural skin tone," she reported in a slightly squeaky voice, "Are you here to visit?"

"Yes, is she awake?" Koenma asked, in a nicer voice than what he talked to his team in. The ogress led them inside and she tapped nervously on the dividers, "You have some visitors." Without waiting for any acknowledgement, she pulled apart the dividers. The red eyes of the woman glowed slightly but then dulled as she gripped her arm tightly; she had been wrapping her arms and didn't want anyone to see what she was hiding.

Koenma and Kurama, who had been the only ones to see the full extent of her injuries, agreed she did look healthier. Instead of the ripped garments from before, she wore a white set of hospital scrubs.

"Good morning, sunshine," the ogress joked slightly. The addressed woman didn't as much as blink at the comment. The blood eyes surveyed over everyone who had just entered. She closed her eyes tightly and her lips reddened slightly, the lips parted and the blood dripped slowly down her chin.

"I've noticed she does that a lot, at first I thought it was internal bleeding. But, she's slitting her tongue against her teeth and drinking some of it and allowing the rest to exit. I think it's a survival thing, living off of her own blood when there's nothing else to eat. However, she refuses to eat the food we provide." The doctor shot the woman a quick glance, "I have to do a few things, but just pretend I'm not here."

Shadow's Blood cocked an eyebrow and stared at Koenma intently. "Why are you here?" she spoke in her icy cold voice. "You are almost fully healed, and you are going to be put under the watchful eyes of my team of Spirit Detectives. I am here today so you can all get acquainted, I have to go now, have fun!" Koenma joked as he rushed out the door, the four shot glares after him.

The ogress laughed slightly, his fear of the small woman was very comical. She continued to gather new bandages and made her way over to the teenage-looking demoness. She shifted slightly as the covers were pulled back, revealing the white hospital scrubs she was clad in. "Don't be afraid to talk to her, she can't do much to you at the moment, any quick movements will send something comparative to a electric shock through her body."

"Dear Shadow's Blood, I am happy your life has be-"Kuwabara stopped his romantic dribble at the look she shot him. "My name is Kumi, never refer to me as 'Shadow's Blood' or any variation of 'Kumi.'" The huffiness of her tone told them they wouldn't get information out of her easily, and she would just as nice as a sopping wet cat.

* * *

**End**

I'm stopping here 'cuz if I go any further it will get even more horrible. Maybe I'm just being a tough critic on myself, but I hate this chapter. Koenma seems bipolar and oversaw the execution to fast, but this is the only way I can this down. And the ending is bad, but I promise the story will get a lot better! 

Where it says 'Kuwabara stopped his _romantic dribble_,' I don't mean he has romantic feelings for Kumi, just he was going to be mushy. 

Please review, I want to know that people are reading and enjoy it, or even if they don't. Also, I want to know if you have any suggestions or ideas, or anything. ….Look for the update, and I hope it will turn out better than this. 


	5. Afternoon Confrontations

Yay! 5th chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I have lots of reasons why writer's block, school, working on writing a manuscript, and so on so forth. Anyway, thank you so much to all those who reviewed, you make me all so happy! I hope you read, like, and review this chapter and look out for the next.

Note: I don't have a certain day of the week I try to post by, I just post as soon as I can. So, if I say I'll try to update by on a certain date, chances are I won't make my deadline.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, converses©, or the shirt that is mentioned. I only own Kumi.**

* * *

**Her Bleeding Eyes**

**By:**

**FadedxEyes**

Yusuke and Kuwabara laid on the floor of Genkai's temple, bored out of their minds. This was one of the rare moments in a week the two weren't fighting. Yusuke was still strongly against taking care of Koenma's 'science project' and Kuwabara kept bringing up the excessively used 'She's a woman, blah, blah, blah' speech.

The none-too-welcomed voice of Botan filled their ears as she and Yukina entered the living room. Instantly, Kuwabara declared his undying love to the little ice apparition. Yukina's cheeks colored with an innocent blush at her unknowing crush's words. Botan almost forgot her reasons for being there at the adorable sight. Yusuke, however, made gagging noises while sticking his finger down his throat.

"Oh shut it, Urameshi," the taller teen grunted. "Botan what do you want?" "Huh? Oh, yes. Koenma-sama has a message for you; Kumi will be moved here tomorrow at 2:45 pm." "She's coming already? It's only been a week," Yusuke thought aloud. Kuwabara looked over to Yukina with a worried look; Botan knew right away what he was thinking. "Don't fret, Kuwabara. At least for the first month here, she'll have energy-restraining bonds on, but I'm pretty sure she won't try anything. If she does, you guys have handled worse."

"I can't wait to meet her," Yukina said sweetly. Yusuke went to lay back on the floor, but unbeknownst to him Genkai was standing behind him. "Ah! Grandma!! What are doing here….when you get here?" Yusuke choked out. "This _is my_ house, you dimwit," she retorted, "And stop drooling on the floors!" She pointed to the small puddle of drool from where Yusuke had been laying. Everyone wrinkled their noses and left with their own variations of 'ewww.'

* * *

"Yusuke, wake up!" Genkai barked at the sleeping teen. He muttered something incoherent and twitched his arms. Annoyed, the old woman filled a pot with water and threw it on him. Yusuke shot off of the futon before she could blink, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he screeched out. "You need to wake up, Koenma's coming in ten minutes, and I don't want to listen to him whine if everyone's not there," she said walking out the door. Yusuke was very confused, what was Genkai talking about? In the living room Kurama, Hiei (against his will), Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina were all gathered together.

"What's going on? More importantly, what time is it?" Yusuke growled out to no one in particular. "Its 2:45am, I told you this is the time Koenma's bringing Shado-er I mean Kumi over," Botan answered. "You said 2:45_pm_," he said between gritted teeth. "Ooops! I must've gotten the 'am' and 'pm' mixed up!" she said innocently with her sleeve raised to her mouth. "_Ooops? Ooops? _I was woken up at 2:45 _am_ because you can't tell time?!" "Well, in my defense, you would have been woken up anyway!" she squeaked out. Yusuke had no rebuttal.

Everyone moved outside and within five minutes of standing on the porch, a large portal appeared. First came out two strong-looking ogres, then two more carrying between them the heavily chained Kumi, Jorge and Koenma appeared last. The last four to come from the portal approached the porch, the two ogres none-too-nicely dragged the woman after them.

"Here she's your responsibility now. I'll check back in about a month to make sure everything's going okay, contact me if she does anything," Koenma spoke, sounding annoyed, "If she tries to use any of her powers a powerful electric shock will be sent through her body, so don't worry about that. Any questions?" "Yeah, one; why did you hafta bring her here at 3'o clock in the morning?!" Yusuke barked out. "Aheh, umm. Guards take her into the Temple," the prince ordered, ignoring Yusuke's question. While everyone else walked tiredly back inside, Koenma offered Genkai his words of thanks.

Inside everyone headed off to their rooms, deciding the more formal introductions and 'merry chatter' could wait till later. Kumi was given a small tour along the way to her room. After the majority of the chains had been removed and more powerful energy-restraining bands set in place, the ogres left, leaving the woman to look around the room.

Her red eyes took in the bare wooden walls and flooring, a queen-size bed in the corner with a blue comforter and matching pillows, a side table with a lamp, an empty bookshelf, a dresser and mirror combo, a door leading to a walk-in closet, another to a private bathroom, and lastly a sliding glass door covered with a blue curtain leading out to a balcony. All-in-all it was rather plain, but it didn't matter; she didn't plan to stay here to long.

* * *

Around one o'clock Yusuke and Kuwabara made their way downstairs after getting as much more sleep as they could. Already downstairs were Kurama, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Genkia. "It's about time you two were up," Keiko greeted them. "Hey, is Kumi up yet?" Kuwabara asked, helping himself to some cereal. "No, she's not. Thanks for reminding me, go up and get her," Genkai said, proceeding to gulp down her orange juice. "But, I can't go in her room! I mean, she's a _girl_, it'd be an invasion of her privacy!" Kuwabara ranted, flustered at the very idea. "Man, I didn't even know you knew what the word 'invasion' meant," Yusuke chuckled.

"Dimwit, go up and get her," Genkai redirected her order. The teen scuttled up the stairs and found the room provided to their newest guest. Without knocking, he soundlessly opened the door and sneaked in.

Amongst the jumbled covers laid a form of a small girl. The afternoon sunlight drifted in through the large window, revealing a different woman than the one who arrived late that night, or more so earlier in the morning. "Hey, Kumi, you need to wake up!" Yusuke shouting, assuming this was her human form. With a startled jerk the woman woke up. Shooting Yusuke dirty looks, she slid out of the bed. In a moment, she stood beside the teen, waiting impatiently as he analyzed her 'new' looks.

Light brown hair came to her waist and green hair brushed against her fore arms, just like the red and black hair had looked before; her eyes were jade green, rimmed with dark lashes, her facial features were about the same, but a little softer; giving her a look of a young teen who was a little lost. In stead of the hospital scrubs, she was now clad in torn and faded denim jeans, black and white striped socks, a short-sleeve black t-shirt that had a rib cage and a heart on it, and the tattered bandages covering her arms.

He led her back downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was still gathered. "Awww, you are just adorable!" Botan squealed, rushing to shake Kumi's hands. Instead, she accidentally collided into Hiei who had just entered the room, thinking the 'adorable' comment was in his direction. "Er, Hi Hiei, it's good to see you," the ferrywoman spewed out without thinking as she stumbled backwards. "Sorry!" she squeaked again as she realized what she had said. Kumi took a seat at the table, staring longingly out the window. Everyone else joined her, wanting to start this conversation just so they could get it over with.

"Kumi, what were you doing when you were found?" Botan asked; reading off of the list Koenma had given her. "I was unconscious, I don't know what I was doing," she spat out, shaking slightly. "Okay, umm, Where are you keeping the artifacts you've stolen," she asked again. Hiei, Kurama, and Genkai knew she wouldn't answer this question; the others had low hopes about it also.

"I never stole anything; I only took what was rightfully mine," her voice was level, but threatening. "Well that doesn't make a whole lot of sense, does it?" Botan asked bubbly, earning a dirty look.

"Why am I even here? Others who have committed lesser crimes died on the spot, what have I done to be so special?" her voice stayed soft and level, her eyes dark. Botan opened her mouth to speak, but closed it right away, being at a complete loss of what to say. "I don't even know all of your names and you expect me to answer all of your questions," she inquired again. Of course this started off a role of names.

"I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara, the tou-" Kuwabara cut off at the look her received from those deep green eyes, "but, you can call me Kuwabara." "I'm Yusuke Urameshi," Yusuke went next, taking the hint to just say names. "Botan." "Keiko Ukimura." "Shizuru Kuwabara." "Yukina." "Genkai." "We've met, and this is Hiei," Kurama ended the role call.

"Well, it doesn't matter even if I know your names; I still can't tell you where my treasures are," Kumi's tone was almost cynical. "And why can't you?" Botan exclaimed. The girl's jade eyes darkened and her face turned to a mask void of expression. "Someone stole them from me."

* * *

**End**

This chapter wasn't that bad, I guess. It was mostly filler, but now I can start building up all the relationships. I know (or at least, I think) Kumi seems really mean, but she's not all that mean. Oh, Kumi in her demon form has a british accent, I don't think I mentioned that before.

Note 2: I'm not following the timeline with the show/manga. Just my own timeline…there might be a certain name for that, but I don't know.

About clothing: the show's supposed to take place around 1995 (I think, sorry if it's not right), but I'm going to use fashions from currently, so don't flame me about it. Also, the shirt that Kumi's wearing is one of my best friends' shirts and I love so I decided to use it. Kumi also wears band shirts sometimes and so, for future reference, I own none of the bands mentioned at all in this story.

Please review to say what you liked or what I could improve.


End file.
